


Мышь

by winni_w



Category: Fringe
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>- Послушайте, мадемуазель, - мягко, но непреклонно произносит Уолтер. - Вы должны быть терпеливой во имя науки. </p>
<p>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мышь

\- Послушайте, мадемуазель, - мягко, но непреклонно произносит Уолтер. - Вы должны быть терпеливой во имя науки.  
Блондиночка восхитительного платинового оттенка сидит прямо перед ним. Ученый видел, как она подергивает носиком, как нервно подрагивает изящными пальчиками.  
\- О, юное создание, не стоит нервничать. Вот, попробуйте, - он подает ей имбирное печенье, которое сам испек сегодня же утром.   
Блондиночка благодарно принимает его угощение и хрупает, трогательно держа кусочек обеими ручками. Пока она ест, ученый проделывает ловкий трюк: он аккуратнейше вводит шприц ей в бедро, впрыскивает раствор и тут же убирает орудие преступления прочь. Блондиночка даже не замечает, увлеченная сладким. Ее прекрасные волосы словно сами собой сияют в лучах солнца, а розовая кожица так прозрачна, что Уолтер может видеть красные капиллярчики. Он умиляется до глубины души.  
\- Вот и умница, - он осторожно гладит ее по голове.  
\- Доброе утро, Уолтер! - радостно приветствует Астрид, заходя в лабораторию. - Что это у вас? Ой, мышка! Какая хорошенькая!  
\- Агнес, вы не боитесь мышей? Это важный плюс в вашей карьере, милочка!  
\- Астрид.  
\- Да, конечно, - соглашается ученый. - Ну правда же, она просто прелесть?  
\- Правда, - улыбается Астрид. И они вдвоем кормят мышку имбирным печеньем.


End file.
